1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning robot, and more particularly to a cleaning robot changing traveling route according to distance between the cleaning robot and a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, the different types of electronic products have increased. A cleaning robot is one type of the electronic products. For a cleaning function, the cleaning robot moves along a wall and records a traveling route before formal cleaning. Then, the cleaning robot starts to clean and move according to the recorded results.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional traveling route of a cleaning robot. Since the wall may comprise a concave opening 100, when the cleaning robot 110 moves along the wall, the cleaning robot cannot enter the concave opening 100 because the width of the concave opening 100 is less than the width of the cleaning robot 110. However, the cleaning robot 110 continuously attempts to enter the concave opening 100. Thus, cleaning efficiency of the cleaning robot 110 is reduced.
Additionally, a dock is generally disposed in a corner formed by two walls. When battery capacity of the cleaning robot is not sufficient, the cleaning robot can move along the wall to return to the dock. The dock charges the cleaning robot. However, the cleaning robot may enter every concave opening along the wall when the wall comprises various concave openings. Thus, the cleaning robot cannot immediately return to the dock.